


Workout Woes

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Reader strains herself during a workout and the Frye Twins help her to relax.





	

The strain from the weights burned to muscles in your arms but you kept going. Only two more sets, you thought as you lifted the weighted bar over your head again for the twentieth time that day. The sun had not even risen yet but this was the only free time you had to train. With missions from Green along with helping out Jacob and Evie with the Rooks, free time was not something you had a plethora of very often. As a result, you were forced to train yourself in the wee hours of the morning before the tasks of the day had begun.

And you needed to train yourself hard, especially if you wanted to keep up with your two favorite assassins: The Unstoppable Frye Twins. You used that nickname jokingly but you knew as well as everyone else did that it was very true. When the two of them were together, there was no stopping them in anything.

Placing the bar down on the ground, you reached over to the pile of weights and fastened one more on each side. You had slacked off on training this week due to an increase in missions and you needed to make up for lost time. Picking up the bar, you began lifting it over your head when you felt an increased burning sensation in your shoulders. This was heavier weights than what you usually trained with, and you worried that it might be too much, but you needed to push yourself and you continued lifting the bar upwards. Soon, the burning pain became searing and you quickly dropped the bar down on the ground with a loud crash. Grimacing from the intense pain in your shoulder, you placed your free arm on the afflicted area and tried to massage the muscle to get it to release. That only made the pain worse and you were left gritting your teeth as you waited for the pain to pass. When it finally did, you tried moving your arm only to be met with an intense aching pain. It was definitely strained.

Dammit! You couldn’t afford to have a strained muscle with all the stuff that you had to do in the next few weeks. Suddenly, you heard the door open. Turning from your position on the floor, you looked to see the last two people that you wanted to see you like this.

“(Y/N), what happened? We heard a loud crash.” Evie rushed over to you and gently placed a hand on your uninjured shoulder while Jacob followed quickly behind her.

“Did you hurt yourself, love?” he asked concerned as he kneeled down next to you.

You pouted as you tried to play it off as nothing.

“I’m fine, you two. Nothing to worry about.” You said quickly as you avoided looking at either of them.

“You don’t exactly look fine.” She said pointedly as she gave you an unconvinced look.

You noticed Jacob turn his head and look at the weights on the ground before looking back to you with a disappointed frown.

“(Y/N), that’s more weights then you usually train with. And we train with you quite often.”

You frowned at his lectured and dropped your gaze to the floor.

“Let me have a look.” He said gently as he carefully pulled your hand away to gently caress your strained shoulder. You hissed lightly from his touch but soon relaxed when he began pressing down in a way that seemed to relieve some of the pressure.

“How does that feel?” he whispered gently as he continued caressing your skin.

You only nodded your head in approval as you close your eyes in relief of the pain finally going away.

Suddenly, you felt another hand on your skin; this time on your thigh. Opening your eyes, you saw Evie leaning in and gently massaging your flesh. You looked at her confused for a moment before she spoke up.

“I think she’s a little tense here as well.” She told Jacob as her hand moved upward, getting dangerously close to your inner thigh.

You watched her face closely and you swore that you saw that rare devilish twinkle in her eyes. Your breathing was becoming more and more ragged with anticipation at what was going to happen next. The two of them had ganged up on your before, and every time they did it, it was just as thrilling as the last. You were a Master Assassin, a trained killer that could sneak into the most impenetrable fortress and become one with the shadows until you eliminated your target, only to be gone without a trace in a single moment. However, against the two of them, you were completely vulnerable and at their mercy. And you loved every second of it. Suddenly, you felt Jacob’s breath on the back on your neck.

“Perhaps we should help her unwind. What do you think about that, my dear?”

His mouth was then on your neck, kissing and sucking the skin of your neck and shoulder blades. Fuck! You couldn’t think straight when he did things like this, and Evie’s hand that was creeping closer and closer to your most vulnerable part certainly wasn’t helping.

“W-well, I…uh…don’t want…to…be a bother…” you managed to get out as you desperately tried to focus. As you tried futilely to think of any way to gain the advantage in this situation, Evie’s hand came up on the side of your face and pulled you in for a dominating kiss. Her kisses were just like she was no messing around, no gentle prodding; just going straight in for the kill without any hint of mercy. Her tongue dominated your mouth and you gladly accepted it, your resolve to resist crumbling completely.

When she finally pulled away, she caressed her cheek and gazed into your eyes with a lust filled, but loving gaze.

“Don’t be ridiculous, (Y/N). You could never be a bother to us. These clothes, however…”

Your heart began beating hard against your chest when she reached her hand up to grasp at the strap of your undershirt and slowly pulling it down, exposing more of your skin to Jacob’s hungry mouth. When you felt his lips meet the tender area of where your neck met your collarbone, you had to bite back a moan. Evie noticed immediately and promptly clicked her tongue in disapproval. She punished you by harshly yanking your shirt down farther until your left breast spilled out. You blushed fiercely at the feeling of being exposed, but your embarrassment turned completely into arousal once you felt Evie’s mouth sucking harshly at your nipple.

“Evie…” you whined as you cupped the back of her head and ran your fingers through her dark hair.

Jacob, apparently wanting to remind you that he was here then proceeded to move his mouth from your neck to your ear, using his tongue to trace the outer shell in a way that made your lower stomach want to do back flips. Your arousal only increased when he reached his free arm around to pull down the other side of your shirt and begin fondling your unoccupied breast. Reaching your hand back, you found Jacob’s thigh and tightly gripped the fabric of his trousers in a desperate attempt to steady yourself. Jacob only responded by pressing himself against your back and holding you more tightly against him.

“Jacob…Evie…please, this isn’t fair…” you pleaded as you leaned back against Jacob’s warm body.

Evie pulled away from your breast before letting out a devious laugh.

“Fair? Need I remind you that you were the one that pushed yourself too hard and manage to hurt yourself in the process? This means…as the Master Assassins watching over London, it is our duty to see to it that you are physically fit for duty before returning to the field. Isn’t that right, dear brother?”

You heard a dark chuckle at your ear which was followed by Jacob’s husky lust filled voice.

“I would have to agree, sweet sister.” His whisper was all you heard before you felt your shirt being pulled up over your head. Once it was off, Jacob placed his hands on your waist and pulled you to your feet, placing both of his hands on your breasts and kissing your neck. Evie kneeled down in front of you and began unbuttoning your trousers. As always, you were completely and totally at their mercy; not that you minded in the slightest but you were tired of them taking the lead. As Evie pulled down your trousers and undergarments, you quickly turned your head and captured Jacob’s lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed you back furiously and proceeded to give your nipple a harsh pinch. The second you opened your mouth in a gasp at the sudden pain, he took to opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth.

The kiss was harshly interrupted by being yanked from Jacob’s arms and into Evie’s; who you noticed had completely removed her clothing. Her lips found your mouth in yet another bruising kiss, as if she was showing Jacob exactly who was in charge. The jealous growl that came from him as you kissed Evie let you know that he wasn’t pleased with her interruption.

You felt his hands on your hips before he quickly spun you around and proceeded to latch his mouth onto your nipple while his fingers found their way to your dripping entrance.

Oh god…

You were expecting Evie to rip you away from him again, but instead you felt another hot mouth attach to your other breast. Jacob placed two fingers inside of you while Evie moved her hand to fondle your clit. It was too much! Way too much!

A loud groan erupted in your throat when you felt Jacob began pumping his fingers in and out of you. At the same time, Evie’s fingers began harshly rubbing your clit. A silent competition to see which one of them could make you cum first. And it didn’t take long. With a few moments you were already a writhing mess between them, you wouldn’t last long at this rate.

“P-please! I’m gonna…!”

As if that was what they were waiting for, both of them stopped their actions completely, leaving you feeling empty and unsatisfied. Both of them pulled away from your breasts and their hands away from your pussy before gently caressing your hair and cheek.

“Not yet, my dear. You still need to show us that you’re physically able to return to work. As you know, assassins much have superior stamina as well as be an excellent multitasker.” Evie whispered sweetly into your ear as she gently pulled your cheek towards her so she could press several kisses to it.

You wondered what she was talking about until you looked and saw Jacob getting undressed. His arousal standing proud for the entire world to see. He was staring at you like you were a tasty piece of meat ready to be devoured. This in these situations wasn’t a completely inaccurate statement. Your eyes were glued on Jacob as he moved to lean against the wall, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Tell me what to do…” you pleaded as you reached down to teasingly touch Evie’s dripping sex in an effort to weaken her resolve for whatever she was planning.

She grabbed you hand and brought it away from her pussy before dragging you across the room to what Jacob was.

“You want to come, (Y/N)? You’re going to have to finish it yourself. Finish all of us yourself.” He whispered darkly as he pressed his erection into your rear, waiting for Evie to position herself before continuing.

You thought quickly of a plan of attack, this wasn’t exactly a position that was ideal for a threesome. You figured they wanted you to get creative. Evie placed herself in front of you before nodding to Jacob who promptly pushed himself inside of you. Both of you groaned as he entered you and you waited for him to move. But it never came. Confused, you looked behind your shoulder at him pleadingly.

“Ah ah, remember, this is all up to you, (Y/N).”

You cursed under your breath before finally deciding to go along with their little game. You began moving you hips so that you were fucking yourself on Jacob’s dick, trying to angle it in the perfect way to hit that right spot inside of you.

Suddenly, you felt a painful pressure on your jaw and you found your face being forced to lock eyes with Evie.

“Don’t forget about me.”

Thinking quickly about the treatment that you received before, an idea popped into your head. Taking a deep breath, you attached your mouth to her right breast and brought your fingers to her wet core, massaging her clit before plunging two fingers inside her.

“Fuck!”

You began pumping your fingers in and out of her while at the same time impaling yourself on Jacob, all the while sucking and nibbling at her erect nipple.

You noticed that Jacob was beginning to grunt and moan a little more loudly and you began to suspect that he was getting close. You suspected as much from Evie as she quickly tangled her fingers in your hair.

Suddenly, you felt Jacob begin thrusting into you furiously in a way that made you see stars. You felt your orgasm approaching as he continued thrusting.

“(Y/N)!”

Evie came first, her hands tangled in your hair as you continued sucking her nipple. The dam in your stomach was about to break when Jacob hit that spot inside you just the right way, and you clenched your pussy around his cock as your nirvana washed over you. That must’ve spilled you over the edge, because with a few more loud grunts, his thrusting stopped and he was left a panting mess behind you.

The three of you stood there for a few minutes before Jacob finally spoke up.

“I’d say she’s fit for duty, sweet sister.”

“I would have to agree, dear brother.”


End file.
